


At Every Occasion I'll Be Ready For The Funeral

by lonelyjournalkeeper



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ??????? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, i guess, im an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyjournalkeeper/pseuds/lonelyjournalkeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty didn’t know why he was saying this but it was just falling out. Maybe after all these years he had developed Jaspers ‘word vomit’.<br/>	“We took our first steps on the same day- both of our first words were ‘friend’. If that isn’t foreshadowing I don’t know what is.” Monty gave a half laugh as his eyes filled more, making the blobs bigger and less bright, “We were always in class together- and always sat behind one another- because no one in our grade had a last name that was between Green and Jordan. It was nice.” <br/>	Monty went quiet with nostalgia for a moment before he continued, more quiet this time.<br/>	“I think the worst day of my life was…,” He paused for a good moment, then Monty quietly continued, “Yeah, I think the worst day of my life was when I sat in the Skybox- must have been two AM or something because close to no one was awake- but the thought occurred to me. That Jasper would turn 18 two months and three days before me. And I would have to spend two months and three days wondering if he was dead, or if he was out.”<br/>--<br/>Monty leaves with Clarke and reflects a lot on what makes Jasper and him so great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Every Occasion I'll Be Ready For The Funeral

            The world felt off balance, like it was spinning wrong. Maybe it was off kilter, or it was actually falling apart. All Monty knows is that the world is going to shit.

“Clarke I want to go with you!” Monty had let the words leave his mouth, just as she started to walk away, after Bellamy turned to stare at the gates. Originally Monty had wrapped his sweater tighter around him, hoping that it would make the sick feeling in his stomach go away but it hadn’t. But watching Clarke walk away had only made it worse. Monty knew he could stay there and watch Jasper hate him; he couldn’t stay and know people were looking at him with admiration. Like Monty had done something good…He had killed people- some people had yes tried to kill him, but others…like Maya…they had tried to help.

                So he turned around and bolted past Bellamay and shouted after Clarke. When she stopped he stepped closer, and ignored the stare he knew Bellamy was giving him and took a deep breath.

                “I…I _need_ to go with you.” Monty knew she was going to say no and before she could say it outloud Monty continued, “Please. The person who has been my other half for my _entire_ life, can’t look at me. He hates me Clarke. I can’t stay and make it worse for him by being around. So either let me go with you or know that I’m going off alone.” Monty was tired, and it showed. Even when he was put in the Skybox he slept well, breathing easy, because Jasper was only a wall apart from him. But now…Jasper could be 2 feet away from him and Monty would be struggling to breath. Jasper was half of him, half of his heart, mind and soul. Monty felt empty. So with a glare he looked at Clarke, waiting for her answer. Eventually she nodded and looked at him carefully before looking back at the woods.

                “Do you need anything from the camp?”

                “No.”

-

                Bellamy was the one to tell everyone where Monty and Clarke had gone. It stayed quiet for a couple days, the only one knowing was Kane. Jasper couldn’t look at Bellamy and part of Bellamy was so, _so_ fucking **angry** at Clarke and Monty for leaving him in the wake of this horrible disaster by himself. But…the bigger part of Bellamy- the big brother part, was so, _so_ fucking **grateful** Monty had left- Bellamy knew that realistically if Monty had stayed _both_ him and Jasper would have fallen apart. Making sure Jasper was eating and functioning (no matter that he was barley doing it), was a handful. He couldn’t imagine Monty like that too.

                But when Abby stormed over to him (well as fast as she could) with a glare and a slightly terrified look in her eye in the middle of the camp grounds he knew he was fucked.

                “Where’s my daughter?!” The statement caught a few people’s attention they had also wondered the same thing but never brought it up. Because they all assumed Clarke was probably with her mother.

                “Let’s go inside and talk about this…” Bellamy had tried to put an arm on her shoulder to guide her back to the medical unit. But it was no avail because she slapped his hand away and her look became more wild.

                “She…and Monty,” He glanced behind him, because at this point a crowd had gathered and he knew Jasper was behind him- Bellamy wasn’t sure how but he just _knew_ , Jasper and him had always had a way of silently communicating. In Mount Weather, before Monty had shown himself- Bellamy had understood Jasper’s plan. And when they were at the drop ship, Bellamy had known why Jasper hugged him. Bellamy- up until a few days ago, was  big brother. But now…He was an asshole in a hat.

                “She and Monty,” He repeated slowly, “Left.”

                “What do you mean, they left?!” Abby was shouting at him now, tears at the bottoms of her eyes and Bellamy forced himself to keep his straight face- to not crack the façade he had going.

                “They went to find Lexa and her people. To find out why they did what they did.”

-

                For days after everyone found out about Clarke and Monty’s leaving people talked. Like they always do.

                “ _I bet Monty left because of Jasper.”_

_“Clarke is such a bitch, leaving Bellamy on his own.”_

_“I wish Bellamy would have left with them. They trio of mass murders with the group of mass murders.”_

                The last one had gotten to Bellamy more than the others, but he knew the first one was the most commonly discussed. Apparently in the Skybox Jasper and Monty had been regulars to solitary- not the way Clarke had been, but because the two of them did almost anything during meal time to get the other kids to laugh.

                So anyone who spent any time in the Sky Box knew the duo that was Monty and Jasper, and everyone else knew that Monty and Jasper were the only two in the whole Ark to share a room and not be married. Honestly no one was ever sure how they got a shared prison cell; some say they paid the guards with sexual favors, but Bellamy thinks it was because of the same reason he took Jasper under his wing whenever Monty was hurt or missing. Because they were one person. One entire entity.

                So seeing them apart, seeing Jasper angry and bitter and _drunk_ , God he was always so fucking drunk now-a-days and it made people talk. It made people worry.

                Even the people who weren’t close with Jasper, like Octavia and Bellamy are…were, it was random kids who had once listen to Jaspers stories about shooting grounders- that were worried.

                Because Monty and Jasper were just that, they were a phrase- that went together. Monty _and_ Jasper.  It was never Monty…and Jasper. And now seeing the one stagger through the camp, clutching his bottle like it was his life line, with no one trailing behind him to tell him where not to step and grabbing his arm when he almost fell…well it kind of broke everyone’s hearts.

                It broke Bellamy’s heart the most. Because he was the _only_ goddamn person in this whole fucking camp who understood his pain- his sister had been taken from him. The person he was supposed to protect was taken from him and he couldn’t even see her after that. He knew the pain of losing a half of yourself. But Jasper wouldn’t let Bellamy 10 feet in front of him without calling him a murder and a giant jackass.

                So Bellamy watched Jasper from a distance, and would quietly tell Raven or Octavia when he thought Jasper might do something drastic or stupid.

                Only if he paid better attention.

-

                Monty lays awake a lot now, staring at either the skies or the ceiling of wherever Clarke had landed them. He thinks about a lot of things, mostly Jasper. He thinks of how his heart was torn apart the entire time Wells, Clarke, Bellamy, Finn and Murphy were gone looking for Jasper. He later finds out that they had pulled him out of a tree- used as live bait, and remembering that fact only makes his heart ache more now.

                Monty remembers the pain he felt, the fact his knees almost gave out from under him as he saw Finn and Wells carrying Jasper like a rag doll. Monty remembers how tight his throat got and how scared he was. Monty also remembers how hard it was to ask, “Is he…”

                Monty remembers how hard his heart ached as Jasper screamed and thrashed (as much as he could), Monty remembers how cold his hands were to hold as he tried to quiet him so Bellamy would stop saying he would kill Jasper. He remembers how his blood would **boil** when kids yelled for Jasper to give up and die…Monty remembers wishing he had been brave enough to swing across first. The world can live without Monty Green, but Monty Green could not live without his world.

                He’s grateful Clarke saved him. And the more Monty thinks about it, he figures out the only reason he really likes Clarke, well stands Clarke is because she saved his life. Technically she saved Jasper life, but it’s basically the same thing right?

                So one night while he and Clarke are staring at the stars, sleeping in shifts but neither is asleep yet Monty whispers out into the air.

                “Thank you.” He hears leaves rustle and continues before she replies, “I know Jasper and I didn’t know you very well when he got…” He clears his throat, “When he got speared. But you found him. And then you saved him…you saved me. Jasper…Jasper is everything to me, even now still.”

                The air goes quiet around him. Monty assumes either Clarke is asleep or assuming he’ll keep speaking. Monty chooses the latter- and talks really without thinking, something he doesn’t do often. Not unless him and Jasper were surrounded by an illegal haze of calm.

                “Jasper and I have been friends’ sense birth. I know, a lot of people say that but it’s true. His mom and my mom get pregnant about the same time- he’s two months and three days older than I am. And when I was born, Jasper was still in the medical ward- he had problems breathing. My mom says it looked bad for Jasper, but I was put right next to him and…” Monty shuttered, his eyes were getting cloudy and now the stars looked like small distant bright blobs, “My mom says that within four days we both went home. Mrs. Jordan told me that whenever Jasper would get to fussy she would find my mom and bring Jasper to me and no matter what we would both settle down and be quiet.”

                Monty didn’t know why he was saying this but it was just falling out. Maybe after all these years he had developed Jaspers ‘word vomit’.

                “We took our first steps on the same day- both of our first words were ‘friend’. If that isn’t foreshadowing I don’t know what is.” Monty gave a half laugh as his eyes filled more, making the blobs bigger and less bright, “We were always in class together- and always sat behind one another- because no one in our grade had a last name that was between Green and Jordan. It was nice.”

                Monty went quiet with nostalgia for a moment before he continued, more quiet this time.

                “I think the worst day of my life was…,” He paused for a good moment, then Monty quietly continued, “Yeah, I think the worst day of my life was when I sat in the Skybox- must have been two AM or something because close to no one was awake- but the thought occurred to me. That Jasper would turn 18 two months and three days before me. And I would have to spend two months and three days wondering if he was dead, or if he was out.” The blobs were going back to their original shapes because now the tears were rolling down Monty’s face, but he lay staring as stoic as he could. His hands clasped over his stomach as he watched the sky allow a few clouds to gently float over them.

                “I remember thinking that if Jasper was dead- and I for some reason didn’t get floated…that I would commit another crime. That I would just do something stupid and get myself floated.” Monty took a shuttering breath, “Even now I would do that. Even with him looking at me like…like he doesn’t know me, I would still rather live in oblivion then live in a world without him.”

                This time Monty went quiet for at least a good minute or two, before Clarke replied.

                “Jasper will forgive you. He loves you.”

                Monty doesn’t try to stifle the cries that escape his throat.

-

                The next day, Clarke wakes him at day break and they move on. They’re quiet for 99% of their treks, only stopping to talk when they needed a plan or check if one needed water. So it left plenty of time for Monty to think.

                He did that a lot now, without Jasper filling his ear with weird questions about why the alphabet is ordered like it is, or why the Ark was composed of 12 different stations from different countries yet everyone spoke English. Jasper had always rambled next to Monty, asking the questions but then going off on a tangent and answering them himself. Monty missed that…his world seemed to quiet now.

                Monty mostly thought about memories from the Ark, how Jasper and him used to hide in a hallowed out wall panel in his room. Monty tries to forget that both he and Jasper had their first kiss behind that wall.

                He tries.

                Because Monty isn’t paying attention he trips and gets a hushed warning from Clarke. He’s so clumsy these days.

                When Clarke and he hear voices, the sink to the ground, weapons ready for a fight. But they both stall the attack when they hear the voices.

                “ _Bell no! I know he’s here somewhere. I feel it…Bell please. I need him.”_

Monty turns and runs before Clarke, or anyone can give them away.

                “ _Monty?”_ The voice calls after him but Monty doesn’t stop. Monty doesn’t stop until his foot catches a root and is sent tumbling down a hill. The last thing Monty remembers is seeing the fact he was only about half way down, and hoping to himself Jasper would move on without him.

-

                Of course, after 4 months Bellamy stopped watching Jasper so closely. After 6 months he stopped entirely. And of course, _that’s when Jasper did something stupid._

                It was the middle of the night when Octavia had busted into his room, and woke him up.

                “I just caught Jasper packing a bag- he says he going to find Monty.”

-

                And now Bellamy and Jasper had been wondering the woods for at least 2 weeks, trying to track two people who didn’t want to be found. But the night before they had heard talking, well Bellamy had- Jasper had drifted off.

                _“I remember thinking that if Jasper was dead- and I for some reason didn’t get floated…that I would commit another crime. That I would just do something stupid and get myself floated.” Monty took a shuttering breath, “Even now I would do that. Even with him looking at me like…like he doesn’t know me, I would still rather live in oblivion then live in a world without him.”_

The silence drifted on until he heard Clarkes voice reply to the boy.

_“Jasper will forgive you. He loves you.”_

                Bellamy walked back to Jasper and decided now was not a good time to reunite the friends- he could still faintly hear Monty’s cries. At first dawn they would move in.

-

                Bellamy feels sick when he gets Jasper up by saying, “ _I think I heard something.”_ And then moving to the spot where he had heard Monty the night before and Bellamy felt just **awful**. His gut was twisting and he opened his mouth to reply to Jasper when they heard a twig break and quiet, “Careful!” follow it. Bellamy felt his heart swell at the look in Jaspers eyes, the look of hope. It had been far too long sense he had seen that.

                They walked closer to the spot they had heard the sound come from, and when they found no one Bellamy sighed and gave Jasper a look.

                “Bell no! He’s here…I can feel it.” Bellamy sighs and goes to tell Jasper they probably need to head home, but instead their attention is drawn to a dark figure bound up and run from them.

                “Monty?” Jaspers voice is dead and wrecked and before Bellamy can stop him Jasper is following him, but before he can follow him too far Jasper trips over something, more so someone.

                “C-Clarke?”

-

                It takes them almost 5 hours to find Monty, and when they do it’s because Jasper lets out a scream, actually it’s more of a howl- the kind that can only come from true pain, and Clarke and Bellamy run over. About 50 feet down is Monty, laying on his side, not facing them and before Clarke or Bellamy can jump into leader mode- Jasper does it.

                “We need to get down there, it looks like he tripped. Walk slowly and carefully.” And Jaspers walking down the hill, turned slightly sideways so his feet are getting better traction. Eventually he reaches close enough to run to the boy, and turns him onto his back. Jasper’s hand lingers at his neck and Jasper is grateful when Bellamy appears and checks for a pulse.

                “He’s alive…What’s the damage here Princess?” The nickname just slips out and Clarke and Bellamy stare at each other for a moment before Jasper lets out a frustrated sigh.

                “Get the fuck over it and tell me what’s wrong with him!”

                Clarke gives a small nod and beings looking Monty over, and once shes done she looks at Bellamy.

                “He needs to get back to my mother. I think he might have internal bleeding. And he might have a concussion.”

-

                When they walk back into camp everyone has only one thought at first.

                “How the hell is Jasper, the human twig, carrying Monty?” Bellamy hears it as him and Clarke stride behind them. He wants to respond, but he hears a voice, friendly and familiar.

                “Love is an odd thing.”

                _Yeah it is, Raven._ Bellamy thinks to himself as they walk into the Medical Unit.

-

                After a small outburst from Jasper because Abby got a little _too_ preoccupied in focusing on the fact Clarke was back and not the fact Monty was now quietly groaning, so Jasper made her remember that she’s, “A fucking doctor. Please, save him.”

                Jasper moved around Abby and Jackson, so he can hold Monty’s hand.

                Jasper doesn’t move, not even for water or food, for the entire 14 hour operation.

-

                Abby kicks Jasper out of the medical ward to change clothes and shave 3 days after they bring Monty in. So Jasper changes clothes, eats and shaves all in about an hour and is right back to Monty’s side. Jackson gives the boy a soft smile and tells him that Monty hadn’t moved- and that he’ll be okay.

                Jasper gives a nod, and brushes Monty’s hair back. His hair always gets in his face. Always has, probably always will.

                “Do you remember the night we got arrested?” Jasper says quietly, he doesn’t mind talking in front of Jackson- he’s always been a friend. Cleaning the pair up after getting scrapes and bumps- never calling their moms. Jackson is faced the other way pretending to be busy, but Jasper doesn’t mind.

                “Remember how we stood like idiots in front of the guards screaming over each other saying that only we did it. I kept insisting it was me, but then you had to be,” Jasper sniffles, “You. Being perfect you- Monty Green.”

                “So we both got thrown in the Skybox, and we were separated for about a month, before they threw us into a room together- I guess it’s because of your parents influence- or the guards were sick of my nightmares and screaming…”

                “They just wanted you to annoy me rather than you.” Came the raspy reply and Jasper shot straight up from his chair and couldn’t stop the smile from his face. Silently Jasper thanks Jackson for giving him a moment with Monty before checking him- he knows Abby would have shoved him out of the way to check him.

                “How do ya’ feel, Mon?” Jasper knows the nickname is what causes the wide grin across Monty’s face, and he steps back as Jackson walks over.

                “I feel like I fell down a small mountain…How did I get here?”

                Before Jasper can reply Jackson beats him to it looking totally nonchalant, “Jasper carried you, from what Bellamy said all 6 miles.”

                “Y..you did?”

                “Of course I did. What would I do without my best friend?”

                Montys smile widens and Jackson steps back, seeing that Monty seemed to be doing better…Just like Jasper had done when he was born. They seemed to fix each other no matter what.

                And Monty’s voice catches in his throat, “Yo-You forgive me?”

                And jasper gently wraps his arms around Monty- trying not to hurt him, and he whispers, “Of course I forgive you. I will always forgive you. I love you Mon.”

                “I love you too, Jas.” And Jasper leaned in, as slow as he had in the hallowed out wall panel all those years ago. And Monty felt like he was on fire, if his entire lower body didn’t ache so bad he would have probably let Jasper keep going. But he pulled away gently and let Jasper lean his forehead against his.

                “You and me, yeah?” He asks quietly and Monty leans up to boop his nose with Jaspers. And instead of replying he gently pushes Jasper away and raises his hands.

                For a moment Jasper seems confused, but after a second his eyes fill with tears and he raises his hands too, and they both do their handshake/self hi-five thing.

                And just like that the world seemed right again.


End file.
